Charming Glee
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Will sees Rachel doing something strange. What is she?


The first time Will saw Rachel kill someone, it was in the McKinley choir room. She had flicked her hand, and the man screamed, lighting up in fire and dissolving into ash.

She had sighed and he thought that she had muttered something like 'When will this end?'

He backed out of the doorway, watching as her eyes followed him out of the room.

'Mr Schue.' Rachel said as she walked into his office.

'Rachel.' He couldn't help but stop a bit of fear leaking into his voice.

'What you saw, in the choir room. That wasn't what it seemed.' She said.

'It looked like you killed somebody.' He said coldly. 'And that is exactly what you did.'

'No, he's evil. You don't understand.' She cried exasperated. 'Right, follow the explanation, and don't interrupt me. So, there are these people who have these powers, magical powers, and their called witches. Well Witches have these guardians, and they are called Whitelighters. And Whitelighters and witches fight against demons and warlocks. Are you following?'

She continued after Will gave her a nod. 'There is this family called the Halliwells. They were prophesised. The charmed Ones. Originally Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but Prue got killed, and their younger sister Paige took over as the youngest Charmed One.'

'And what about you?' Will asked.

'I am called Rachel Piper Berry Halliwell. Piper, the second eldest Charmed One, had three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. I am Chris's daughter. Half Phoenix, Quarter Elder, Quarter Charmed One.'

'And a phoenix is?' Will prompted. 'And an elder?'

'A Phoenix is basically an assassin. Hired assassins. My father fell in love with one called Bianca, and their love turned her good. An elder is a more powerful Whitelighter.' Rachel explained.

'And what powers do you have.' Will asked.

She grinned, 'Due to being an Elder, I have the abilities of Orbing, Hovering, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Light Manipulation, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Electrokinesis. Due To being a Phoenix, I have the ability to Shimmer, Conjure, Reconstitution, Energy Balls, but I don't have the power to extract others powers like my mother yet and Due to being a witch I have the basic powers of Molecular Combustion and Molecular Immobilisation, as well as the two extra powers of Pryokinesis and Cryokinesis. I recently became part of this generation's Charmed Ones. I'm quite strong, but I'm not the strongest in the family, Uncle Wyatt and Dad are stronger than I am.'

Rachel watched as Will absorbed the information.

'How do I know all of this is real?' Will asked at last.

'I'll prove it.' Rachel stated before yelling 'DAD.'

Will watched in amazement as a brunette man appeared in white balls of light, 'Rachel. You called?'

She ran into his arms, laughed.' Dad, this is Mr. Schuester. He's my Glee Club coach.'

'Hello, Mr. Schuester. My name is Chris.' Rachel's father smiled at him.

'Hi,' Will said with a pleasant smile.

'So Rachel was linking to me last night and she told me that you needed help accepting that all of it was real.' Chris said.

'Well, yes. That's mostly it really.' Will answered.

'Right then, grab my hand.' Chris said. 'Rachel, are you going down on your own, or are you coming with us?'

'I will come with you.' Rachel stated.

'Okay then. Grab my hand.' He instructed Will.

'Ok.' Will said nervously, before he felt like he was disappearing, and he opened his eyes to see himself disappear in bright white light.

Will opened his eyes again to see himself in a dark dungeon area. 'Oh my god, I feel ill!' she said quietly.

Rachel laughed, 'I did too, on my first few orbings.'

Chris peaked around a corner. 'Demons are coming, Rachel freeze them first and we'll question them.'

Rachel nodded, and put her hands up ready.

The demon walked past them and Rachel shouted. 'Hey, uglyface!' with the result of the demon turning around.

'Well, if it isn't one of the new Charmed Ones.' He hissed. 'Have you broken up already?'

'Get real,' Rachel hissed before flickering her hand at him.

Rachel let out a breath after freezing him. 'I can never be sure which power I'm gonna get.' She explained to Will. 'It's mostly between my freezing power and my exploding power.'

Chris laughed. 'You really need to talk to Helen and Temperance. The Demons that antagonised them didn't even get to the end of the sentence.'

Rachel glared at him. 'You do realise that they are stronger than me though, don't you?'

'You can be as strong as you want to be.' Chris told his daughter.

Rachel giggled before reaching out to Will and Chris. 'Come on, I wanna see Matt.'

Matthew Christopher Halliwell was wandering around the Halliwell manor. He flipped his floppy brown haired fringe out of his face and thought _I really need to get a haircut._

Matthew Halliwell had longish honey brown hair, which came down to his shoulders, with the most startling grey eyes in the family, which he got from his mother.

Matthew was the son of Poppy Matthews and Dirk Relson. His grandmother was the legendary Charmed One Paige Matthews. However his last name was Halliwell because his mother had wanted him to have the name that most demons feared, and unfortunately Matthews wasn't in the same class as Halliwell. They did however give it to him as a first name.

His musing over a haircut was cut short as his cousin, his uncle and an unfamiliar man orbed in.

'Rachel.' He yelled happily as he ran to give her a hug, as she squealed. 'Matty!'

'Did you miss me?' he whispered. 'My little Phoenix.'

'Forever and ever.' She whispered back.'

Chris leaned into Will and whispered. 'They've been going out for ages.'

Will shook his head. 'But she's been going out with Finn?'

'She probably was just using him to find out information.' Chris shrugged his shoulders. 'It's something that she would do.'

'How's Amy?' Rachel asked Matt as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'Amy's fine.' Matt smiled. 'Do you want to see her?'

Rachel nodded and turned to Chris. 'Dad, we're just off to see how Amy is.'

'Ok Rachel.' Chris smiled.

Will shook Chris's shoulder. 'Ok, and who is Amy?'

'Oh, I forgot that Rachel didn't tell any of you who she was and who her family was.' Chris stated. 'Amy's their daughter.'

'Daughter?' Will exploded.

'Yes.' Chris said coldly.

'How old is she?' he yelled quietly. 'How could you let them have a child together? Rachel is barely 16!'

'They were trapped by demons for three months on her own.' Chris stated frostily. 'They fell in love, and they had sex, once, Rach told me. I wasn't going to make her get rid of her baby if she wanted to keep it, and she was 14.'

Mr Schue shook his head, saying 'They shouldn't have done it though.'

'Don't tell me what _my _child is able to do.' Chris glared at Will.

Will flapped his hands, showing he submitted to not talking about it, and they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Chris broke the silence by saying 'You should meet my mum. She's amazing.'

Will nodded. 'Is she here?'

Chris shook his head. 'Her and Leo, my dad, are on holiday. But her cooking skills are amazing.'

'Dad!' Rachel yelled down the stairs. 'Can me and Matt go demon hunting?'

Chris yelled back up to them that they could.

When Rachel and Matt got back from the Underworld, they were covered in green demon blood. Chris laughed and said 'Been having fun?'

Rachel nodded, and Matt grinned.

Chris glanced at them and narrowed his eyes but let them go.

Rachel turned to Mr Schue and asked 'When do we have to be back?'

'Well, we have to be back by Monday afternoon, that's Glee.' Schue answered.

Rachel nodded and asked shyly. 'Can Matt join Glee?'

Mr Schue looked at Matt and said. 'Can you sing?'

Matt nodded and stepped forward and started singing the chorus of Airplanes by B.O.B, ft. Hayley Williams.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_Because I really use a wish right now,_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Schue blinked and said 'That was amazing.'

Matt blushed slightly, while Rachel asked if Matt could join again, to which Schue said yes.

'Dad?' Rachel called. 'Where are you?'

'I was with Wyatt.' He said as he orbed in.

'Were you having fun?' she asked gently.

'Yeah, it was fun seeing the again.' Chris said happily.

'I'm going to miss you Dad.' Rachel said with tears leaking out the side of her eye.

Chris pulled her into a hug and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

'It's just that Uncle Henry and Uncle David, aren't as fun as you.' She cried.

'Don't worry, Rachel.' Chris whispered. 'You'll see me soon, I promise.'

The first day Rachel went back to school was difficult. She and Matt had gone back together, and it was a small victory that they were together in all lessons. They really were alike each other in every way. She had to deal with the rest of the Glee club. Most of which hated her.

The day sped before her as she found herself standing with Matt outside the choir room. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, before walking her in, still holding her hand. Which infuriated Finn as soon as he saw it.

'What the hell?' Finn stormed. 'She's my girlfriend!'

'No, I'm not Finn!' Rachel turned cold eyes upon him. 'We were never going out.'

'We went on a date!' he yelled.

'No, we did not Finn.' Rachel yelled back, anger bolstering her. 'We went to an ice cream parlour where you moaned about Quinn and Puck for 3 hours! About how dare they have a child and forget all about you!'

Finn stored out of the room as anger dissipated and horror replaced it.

Quinn and Puck smiled at her, seeing her with Matt, the only two members of Glee Club that had stuck by her as real friends, and she had told them about her past, her abilities, and her and Matt and Amy.

Kurt and Mercedes stared at her in shock, standing hand in hand with the hot, new guy. 'How do you know each other?' Kurt finally managed.

Matt grinned and Rachel and asked telepathically. _Cousins or girlfriend?_

_Could do both if you want to. _She suggested.

Matt nodded at Kurt, and said 'Rachel is my cousin but we are going out as girlfriend and boyfriend.'

Recedes smile turned into a grimace. 'How do you with yourselves knowing what you are doing is wrong? She yelled.

Rachel glared at Mercedes, and hissed. 'How dare you!'

'It is wrong! You are related! It's incest!' Mercedes shouted, as she moved towards Rachel.

Rachel moved faster, using some of her supernatural abilities, and punched Mercedes both in the jaw and the nose, dropping her to the floor, howling in pain. Matt held her back from injuring Mercedes any further.

'Does anybody else have a problem with us?' Rachel hissed around the room, glaring at everybody she could see.

To nobody's surprise, everybody shook their heads.

Six weeks later, and Rachel found herself throwing up in her toilet on a Saturday morning. She groaned, as she finished puking, and Matt came up behind her to sit opposite.

'I think that we did it again.' Rachel said, with her head against the wall.

Matt nodded. 'You want me to go and get the tests?' to which Rachel nodded.

Three hours later, both Rachel and Matt were in denial as seven pregnancy tests that lay around them all stated Positive.

'What are we going to do?' Matt asked, already knowing what Rachel was going to say.

'We do the same that we did for Amy.' Rachel said. 'And Amy is perfectly fine isn't she.'

Matt nodded slightly, glad that they were keeping it.

When Rachel hit her second trimester, her powers went haywire. Her exploding power exploded every time she sneezed, and her Pryokinesis and Cryokinesis kept switching and the baby liked to make either daggers or flowers depending on what mood it was in, which made it kind of difficult at school.

When they went to school, they went and saw Mr Schue first thing. 'We have a problem.' They said as they entered the room.

Mr Schue stared at them before sighing. 'Is this to do with Rachel being pregnant?'

Rachel laughed suddenly and said 'Don't tell me how you know, but yes it is.'

Matt said 'you see, we have a problem.'

Mr Schue looked quite worried then before said slightly scared. 'what sort of problem?'

Rachel demonstrated, 'When she went to low up a demon the other day, flowers flew out of her hands, and the time before that, daggers flew at the demons.' Matt said. 'And the slight problem of her Cryokinesis and Pryokinesis and her Molecular Combustion being wonky.'

'What do you mean "wonky?"'

'Her exploding power happens when she sneezes and she tried to cool herself down the other day and the whole room turned into fire.' Matt explained. 'Rachel demonstrate.'

Rachel pointed at a carton on the desk. 'I'm going to try to freeze it.' With that she flicked her wrist at it and it erupted in fiery ice.

Will jumped back in shock, pointing at it. 'Can you put it out?'

Rachel shook her head grimly, and Matt pointed his finger at it, with air blowing out of his finger.

Mr Schue shook his head, at Rachel and Matt, their problem and their powers, before saying. 'Maybe you need to talk to your parents?'

'Are you joking?' Matt yelled suddenly. 'My parents never let it go that I already have a child!'

'Then why don't you talk to Chris? Rachel's Dad?' Schue offered.

'Well, that could work.' They mused. 'Bianca would definitely kill me this time though, she'd use me as target practice.'

Rachel laughed. 'Just because you scared her once and she almost killed you?'

'YES!' Matt yelled.

'Come on, we're orbing to Dad.' Rachel said to Matt.

Schue stopped them. 'Wait, wait, wait. There's a thing called school to attend, which commenced twenty minutes ago.'

'We can miss one day, Mr Schue,' Rachel announced.

Schue stared at her in shock as they orbed out.

Matt and Rachel were currently sat on the sofa, in the Halliwell Mansion, in front of Chris and Bianca.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Chris roared.

Bianca glared at everybody in the room, daring anybody to say anything.

'No, don't answer that. I know that you weren't thinking!' Chris yelled, calming down slightly.

'Why didn't you tell us before now?' Bianca asked.

Rachel , tears streaming down her face answered. 'We were worried that you would try to make us get rid of it.'

'What?' Chris asked, shocked. 'You know that I wouldn't do that, I love you more than that, and it would be completely hypocritical, seeing as you kept Amy.'

Rachel hugged her dad, needing the comfort.

'You better take care of my daughter.' He threatened Matt. Turning to face Rachel again, he said. 'And we will be moving to Lima, to help you. I can assume a teaching post at your school.'

'Thank you Daddy.' Rachel whispered.

Rachel was now eight months pregnant. Still at school, and still struggling with her powers.

Chris had assumed the science teaching post, and Bianca had put her assassin skills to use and had taken a drama post. Matt had help Rachel as much as he could, cooling her down when she was too hot with his power.

They had found out that Rachel was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl. They had decided to call them Lauren Rosina Halliwell and Joshua Matthew Halliwell.

The Glee Club had disowned her with the exception of Puck and Quinn. Everybody had followed when Mercedes started talking against her.

The twins were born on the 23rd December 2010. Lauren had been 3 minutes older than Joshua, and was the quieter twin, while Joshua would gurgle loudly whenever someone put him down.

Amy adored her younger siblings, who she had met when she had been moved over to Lima with Chris and Bianca.

Matt and Rachel later married, when they were 19, when the twins were 1 and a half, and when Amy was 5.

The Glee Club disowned her completely, kicking her out of the club, and blaming her when they lost Regionals. It wasn't fair, they came 2nd, and they still kicked her out.

Quinn moved into her house when her mother chucked her out when she found out that she was going out with Puck again, and Puck saw them all the time.

Rachel and Matt went to Julliard, while Quinn and Puck went to NYU.

They both eventually managed to work on Broadway, Spring Awakening, Chicago.

Quinn managed to become a nurse, while Puck made a fine lawyer.

They were all finally happy.


End file.
